La fin
by Lady Arianna
Summary: Song et Death fic basée sur la chanson d'Emmanuel Moire La fin . Ce passe juste quand Severus meurt, après que Nagini l'ait tué. Enfin, venez lire :)


**Bonsoir à tous! **

**Voilà une song-fic ( et accessoirement Death-fic ) sur le couple HPSS ( pour pas changer tien... )**

**Bon, rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et la chanson est celle d' _Emmanuel Moire__ « La fin » . _**

_**À vos yeux! Bonne lecture!**_

HPSS ~ HPSS ~ HPSS

_Hier, je demandais encore__  
Ça__ fait quoi d'être mort?__  
Ça__ doit faire froid dans le dos__  
D__e sentir le fer de la faux.__  
_

Le vide. Voilà ce que ressentait Harry. Sa main toujours posée sur le cou de son amour, il ne sentit pas ses larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues gelée pas plus qu'il n'entendit ses amis l'appeler, lui demander de se dépêcher afin qu'il y ait le moins de morts possible. Mais il n'entendait rien, pas même le bruit de l'eau se trouvant à seulement quelques mètres des trois adolescents et de _lui_.

_C__omme en enfance__  
E__st ce qu'on s'endort?__  
E__st ce qu'on se tort__  
D__ans les souffrances?_

Avait-il cru qu'il allait s'en sortir? Jamais auparavant le Survivant n'avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour se battre mais... Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrer, ou plutôt rencontrer une seconde fois, tout avec changé. Ça faisait près d'un an qu'ils se voyaient en secret, dans les cachots. Comment avait-il cru que Voldemort n'allait pas être au courant de leur liaisons? Mais maintenant tout était fini...

_J__e te regarde partir__  
C__omme on se voit mourir__  
J__e sais aujourd'hui ce qu'est la fin__  
_

Ce soir, ça aurait dû être la dernière fois qu'_il_ allait le rejoindre. Ce soir, _il_ aurait dû rentrer, vivant, fatigué d'avoir reçu comme à son habitude des Doloris mais en vie. Peut être que s'il l'avait retenu plus, _il _serait encore là, dans ses bras.  
Mais en vie.

En vie...

_L__a fin__  
M__a bouche qui t'appelle même__  
S__e elle te sait trop loin__  
L__a fin__  
M__a main qui cherche la tienne__  
E__t se referme sur rien__  
S__ur rien_

Non ! Harry n'avait pas survécu jusque là pour _le_ perdre maintenant ! Il refusait de _le _voir partir comme ça...

« Non ! » Hurla le garçon.

Jamais. Jamais _il_ n'allait partir, car _il _lui appartenait... Tout comme Harry _lui_ appartenait...

_H__ier, je demandais encore__  
Ça__ fait quoi d'être mort__  
D__'être celui qui s'en va__  
À__ tout jamais dans l'au-delà_

C'est vrai, il lui avait demandé hier. _Il _lui avait répondu, en resserrant sa prise sur son corps chétif, qu'il n'avait pas à se poser la question parce qu'_il_ serait toujours là pour le protéger, comme _il _l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

Après quoi, _il_ avait entreprit de l'occuper afin de chasser ces pensées de son crâne. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'Harry s'en rendait compte, mais c'est vrai que _ses_ baisers goûtaient un goût d'Adieu. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu y croire?

_oui démissionne__  
__et qui s'éteint__  
__sans que personne__  
__n'en sache rien___

_je te regarde partir__  
__comme on se voit mourir__  
__je sais maintenant ce qu'est la fin_

Et maintenant, Harry avait _son_ corps souillé de sang contre lui, s'enivrant une dernière fois de _son_ odeur, ne faisant plus attention à ses amis derrière lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas grand chose! Lui qui n'avait jamais rien demandé...

Mais tout ce qu'il voulait, là, maintenant, tout de suite, ce n'était rien d'autre que _lui._

_L__a fin__  
M__a bouche qui t'appelle même__  
Si__ elle te sait trop loin __  
L__a fin__  
M__a main qui cherche la tienne__  
E__t se referme sur rien_

Harry se souvenait encore tellement bien de _ses_ baisers, de _son _odeur, des battements de _son _cœur...

« Reviens. »

Dans son propre corps, il se sentait déchiré de toute part.

_S__ur rien_

Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et il allait se réveiller?

_Sur rien_

_ Il_ allait ouvrir les yeux, lui sourire, le serrer dans _ses _bras, lui murmurer combien _il _l'aimait?

_Sur rien..._

« Reviens-moi, mon amour... »

_Sur rien._

Mais _il_ ne se réveilla pas. Pas plus qu'_il_ se mit à rire...

_Je te regarde partir_

_Comme on se voit mourir_

_Je sais maintenant ce qu'est la fin_

_La fin._

C'est à cet instant qu'il s'en rendit compte. Jamais plus ce corps ne s'allongerait près de lui. Jamais plus cette bouche lui dirait qu'il l'aime. Jamais plus ces yeux ne le regarderait parfois coléreux, parfois tendre, parfois amoureux,...

Jamais plus _il_ n'existerait. Peut-être en portrait, mais rien ne serait jamais pareil...

Harry Potter se releva alors doucement, embrassa une dernière fois son amant, s'essuya les joues et ouvrit les yeux.

Ce que la Gazette annoncera, une semaine plus tard, sera la mort par assassina de Severus Snape, mangemort et espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, et la mort par suicide d'Harry Potter, survivant jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

HPSS ~ HPSS ~ HPSS

**Alors alors alors? Vous avez aimé? Review(s)? :) Bisou !**


End file.
